Anja Nissen
| birth_place = Winmalee, New South Wales, Australia | origin = | genre = Pop, R&B | occupation = Singer, songwriter, dancer, actress | years_active = 2002–present | label = will.i.am Music Group | associated_acts = will.i.am | website = anjanissenofficial.com.au }} Anja Nissen (born 6 November 1995 in Winmalee, New South Wales) is an Australian singer. She is the winner of the third series of The Voice. She is signed to the will.i.am Music Group. She lists her influences as Patti LaBelle, Aretha Franklin, Celine Dion, and Mariah Carey. In 2015, Nissen was the support act for Olly Murs on his Australian 'Never Been Better' tour. Anja is an Australia Day ambassador, and performed at the Australia Day Event in Northern Territory. Nissen performed at the 2014 Carols by Candlelight in Melbourne, Australia. Nissen was also the face of Lyla & Co. Life and early career Anja Nissen was born in Winmalee, New South Wales in Australia to Danish parents. Her mother and father emigrated to Australia when they were 11 and 22 years old, respectively. Nissen grew up on her parents' farm in Winmalee with her older sister. She attended Winmalee High School, where she obtained her HSC in 2013. In 2008, Nissen made it to the semi-finals of Season 2 of popular talent-search TV show, Australia's Got Talent, aged 12. Since then she appeared on a number of TV shows, including Young Talent Time, Mornings with Kerri-Anne and the annual Schools Spectacular. She also performed the Danish national anthem in the company of Crown Princess Mary of Denmark. Debut single and album The day after winning The Voice, it was announced that her debut single would be a song called "My Girls", written by Delta Goodrem for her fifth studio album, but offered up as the winner's single for a female contestant. However, on the eve of its release, it was announced to be scrapped for a song written by will.i.am. Nissen later said in an interview that the reason she scrapped the song was that it did not feel like her music style. The song went on to represent Australia in the Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2015 and was sung by Bella Paige. Her performances on The Voice 2014 have gained more than 2 million views. Nissen's debut self-titled album sold only 1952 copies in its first week of release, and was outsold by independent Australian acts; this was partly attributed to the lack of a lead single and the declining sales of "rush-released" singing competition winners' cover albums. Instead, Nissen recorded a collaboration with will.i.am and Cody Wise titled "I'm So Excited", which will feature on her album of new material, originally expected to be released by the end of 2014. She has begun writing material for the album in Los Angeles. On 19 May 2015, Nissan released her sophomore single of Cilla Black's "Anyone Who Had a Heart" as a part of Nine Network's hit television program Love Child. The song has over 70,000+ views on YouTube. On 4 August 2015, Nissen released her third single "Triumph". The song has over 15,000+ views online. Anja was also featured on We Love Disney (2014) album singing 'A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes' from Cinderella. Her rendition of 'Joy To The World' was released on The Salvation Army's Spirit of Christmas 2014 Album. Discography Studio albums Singles Music videos Featured singles Guest appearances Category:Artists Category:IMF 32 Artists